The Discarded Notebook
by angelchild4243
Summary: Gelus drops his death note into the human world, not Ryuk. How will Misa get her way out of this without getting caught. I have characters named that aren't in the anime or manga.
1. Chapter 1: The Storefront

A/N; Hey guys. This is my first fan fiction so tell me what you think, I like criticism. I probably won't post very often, but when I do they will be long. I'll try to post at least once a month though.

I should have never picked up that notebook, but now I'm stuck. I can't put it back, but now everything I've ever known is in danger, even my life. I should start from the beginning so you know what I'm talking about.

I lived a normal life until one day I walked up to a store that I've passed by every day. I don't know what brought me to inquire about the place, but something brought me to look in there. I didn't believe in fate or destiny, but some would call it that.

The door was one of a blood-red shade, it was a heavy door of iron, old started to rust. I first looked into the tiny pane of glass in the center, to see a place that I've seen in my dreams many times before. I couldn't believe the detail that was in my dreams. I pushed the door open slightly with a creak. I heard a little voice murmuring something I couldn't quite catch.

"Hello?" I said trying to alert them of my presence. When their was no answer I shook my head and started to walk around to see all the details of the little store. I run my hand over the writing carved into the counter, I remembered that someone told me that it read 'Be careful of the path you chose. You don't get a second chance, it might land you in your grave.' I chuckled quietly. It was just a saying I guess.

Smoke started to fill the room, just like in my dream. I pushed back towards the wall, when I didn't realize that I had a stepping stool behind me. I stumbled backwards slamming all of my weight into the wall knocking all the air in my lungs out.

"Who's there?" A voice of an old man asked taking a few steps out of a back room. Before I could answer a book fell into my lap. I didn't look at it very hard, because I was trying not to move so I could catch my breath.

The old man finally moved to where he could see me caught in the corner of the store against a wall, book still sitting on my lap unharmed.

"Why hello there." He smiled trying to help me up. I shrugged him off, because I still hadn't caught my breath. "I'm Gelus, I own this shop. Take a look around when you finally get to your feet. Sorry that I startled you. I didn't know anyone else was in my shop. Just call out when you need some help."

I nodded quietly as he walked off. I look up for a second and I swear he had flown from the ground to the second floor. I must have hit my head when I fell, because he can't possibly be able to fly.

I take a deep breath and force myself to get up off of the ground with help from the wall. The notebook falling open to the ground. I didn't look down at it the room seemed to be getting smaller. I shook my head that would be impossible, right? I remembered that I did have a book on my lap that had slid quietly to the floor. I crouched tentatively picking it up careful. I flipped it over in my hands a few times before inspecting it. The cover was black with little white characters. They weren't in any language I knew. The room started to spin around me as I fell to the ground the notebook falling to my chest.

_"It's not your fault Misa. You did all that you could." Tomiyuki cried trying to hide his tears._

_"__Tomiyuki__, not it's not. He's dead now because of me. If I wasn't stupid enough to go out looking for trouble Takeshi would still be here." I can feel tears flowing quite steadily down my face. I had killed Takeshi. I had to stop crying, if not for myself then for Tsugumi's sake, he was my brother after all._

"Miss?" I heard opening my eyes slightly. "You fell and hit your head." He said perched in a small corner away from me.

"Yeah. I'm fine." I stammer starting to getting get up but falling back on my back with a wince.

"Stay laying down. You hit your head quite hard." Gelus said quietly taking a look at the notebook over a pair of sunglasses. "What did you find there?"

"Just a little black notebook. I can't read it though." I stammer putting one hand on the book the other over my eyes.

"Why don't you let Gelus have a look at it? Gelus thinks he know what it says." The man said quietly walking closer to me.

"Sir, would you please move away from Misa Misa?" I whisper.

"Misa." The man whispered barely audible moving away from me. "Gelus is just worried about you and your head. That's all. Gelus is sorry if he offend you."

I nod closing my eyes as the death of Takeshi, my best friend, rolls through my head again. I feel tears start to roll down my cheeks leaving a warm trail underneath their icy glaze. I pull my hand across my eyes trying to wipe away the quiet emotions inscribed in my mind. Why was this coming up now? Takeshi has been dead for a year I shouldn't be attached to him anymore. "I'm fine." I whisper propping myself up on my elbows.

Gelus nods sitting by my side quietly watching my movements like he couldn't believe what I was doing. What was with this dude? He hasn't left my side since he appeared is he attached to this notebook? I needed a new book for my diary and this didn't have the look of what one would expect of Misa Misa's diary. This is perfect as long as the price wasn't terrible. "Um… sir how much does this book cost?" I ask quietly propping myself up on my elbows.

Gelus looked at me with a slightly confused look. "As soon as you touched the book it belonged to you." He said as the shades slipped off his face revealing only one eye.

I gasped trying to move away from him. WHAT WAS HE? He isn't human, so what was he. "What are you sir? You aren't human so what are you?" I exclaim pushing myself back into the wall hitting my head again. "Owe." I whimper.

Gelus move beside me scaring me even more, he backed to where he was as I pushed farther into the wall whimpering. "Gelus is a Shinigami, a god of death. That little notebook in your lap is his death note. It belongs to you for now until you relinquish ownership of it or die." He says melancholy. "The rules are written in plain black and white inside the front cover."

I open the book open slightly not taking my eyes from him. This was too weird to be happening to me. "Why can I understand this and not the information on the cover?" I whisper wondering about what I have in my possession. Just how powerful did this make me? What is the extent of this power?

Gelus smiles slightly in his own way, "The front is in the language of the Shinigami not any language that earthlings would understand, no offense. The instructions are in English so that an average human can read it. We Shinigami can get quite bored in the land of the dead. The most interesting to do is to gamble and that gets annoying after out figure out others are cheating on Black Jack."

I nod quietly finally reading the instructions on the inside cover. "So if I write the name of any human in here they would die?" I asked meekly.

"Exactly. If you were to write the cause of death in also within 6 minutes and 40 seconds then that person will die as you specified in your writing."

I nod. Why would anyone want to kill another person? That's just immoral right? "So I could kill anyone? It says here that I need to have their face in mind when I write it in order for the note to take effect."

"So some humans aren't as stupid as Shinigami believe. Yes, you need to have their face in mind or the note won't take effect, and so those that share names don't accidentally perish with the one you wanted."

"Ah. I think I understand now." I nod standing up. "Thank you for the notebook and the headache." I move towards the door notebook in hand.

Gelus started walking behind me watching my movements. "Why are you following me?" I ask turning around to see him right behind me again. Why was this old man who I just met following behind me.

Gelus grinned. "Gelus comes with the death note. Gelus is the Shinigami attached to that death note."

I sighed well if I'm keeping this notebook then I'm stuck with him. "Won't others see you if you're just following me around?" I ask tilting my head watching his eye look me up and down.

He smiled at me showing his teeth. "Only those who have touched a death note can see Shinigami. So unless your friends and family have touched the notebook than you are perfectly fine to bring Gelus home."

I sigh looking at the death note was this real, or was this just a hallucination from where I've hit my head. "Fine, but I want proof that this thing actually works before you start following me around." I say turning back to the red door crossing my arms across my chest with the book in between my arms and chest. I could just put it back and forget about all of this, but if I keep it than I will be able to rid the earth of these criminals and those unfit to roam the earth.

"Yes that's what I'll do." I mutter under my breath running my finger along the binding. I'm going to rid the earth of all of this evil scum running about.

"Gelus is confused. What did Misa say?" The Shinigami asked me tilting his head.

"It's nothing just talking to myself per usual of us humans." I say pushing the red door open with my foot. This should be a nice relaxing end to the week.


	2. Chapter 2: The Death of Tsugumi Nakagaw

Gelus followed me home and as he said no one spotted his presence only I. I had to use this miraculous note then if it works as this Shinigami says it should. I glance at the photograph of my family sitting on a blanket having lunch laughing. I couldn't go with them that day. I was at school I had to get out of this town and onto something more. They died the next day after we all got into a gigantic debate on whether or not I should continue with college. That was almost a year ago. I smiled weakly at the picture frame in my hand turning on the light. "I'll avenge you guys and others like you. Okay?" I whisper to the tiny smiling faces. Per usual they did not respond to my quiet pleas. I blink away the tears that had welled up in my eyes remembering the presence of Gelus.

"Why is his young mistress crying?" he asked tilting his head to where he could see me out of his eye better.

I shake my head putting the frame back on the table exactly how it was. It hadn't sunken in yet that they would never be coming home to find me gone and coming back later. "I'm just thinking about my family they've been on vacation for some time now, but they should be home soon." I lie with a smile pushing the blonde bangs out of my face. I promised myself that until I could avenge their deaths that I wouldn't change the way I looked or the house. They wouldn't care either way, but this was for me to finally realize that they would not come home ever again.

Gelus nodded at me keeping quiet. What was with him? He hasn't said a word since we left the store. Is he just waiting on me to use the death note? But how can I use it and have immediate results? I sigh rubbing my head with one hand while using the other to rub at the little white characters adorning the cover. I shrug off the noise of my neighbors pulling up into their yard, but not before I realize that I haven't eaten anything today. My manager would kill me considering as I have barely consumed anything but a small piece of sushi before I was whisked away to pose for that sleazy photographer.

"Gelus do you want anything to eat?" I ask smiling weakly grabbing a small red apple.

He started to shake his head before looking up at my apple. "Do you have another one of those?" He asks as saliva starts to drip down his chin.

I smile tossing him the one in my hand and grabbing a banana instead. I laughed as before I had even opened the peel the apple in his hand was gone. "Wow. You were really hunger weren't you?"

Gelus shook his head quietly. "In the Shinigami Realm the apples are all shriveled up and dead. The only thing worth coming to the human world for long is the apples."

"Go ahead and eat as many as you want I can always eat something else." I say sitting down on the floor in front of the sofa. I turn on the television to the news I might as well have it on something worth listening to. I didn't look at the machine but rather at the ceiling above my head that is until I heard the reporter say something about the Amane family. I dropped the banana to the floor with only one bite taken out of it.

_"The Amane's all died in a failed robbery of the Amane home. Every Amane was murdered except for Misa Amane who watched her family die before her very eyes. We weren't able to get a quote from her about their killer, Tsugumi Nakagawa's release. He will be released from prison tomorrow after he proved…." _The tiny reporter went away as I clicked the television off in a rage.

How could they release such a vile man that could kill 3 people in cold blood before my very eyes? He could've taken my life as well, but why didn't he? My perfect life went away when He decided that my family wasn't suited to live anymore.

I stand up without help from anything and walk over to my desk. I open a drawer only to remove a pen before closing it back exactly as it was. Having him live out in the open can't be as bad as having Tsugumi chasing after me ready to kill me at any moment.

"Gelus." I say sitting down in the desk chair, "If I write the name of any person in the world they will die, right?"

Gelus smiles stopping his devouring of my apples. "Yes. The person will die of a heart attack, as the instructions on the front cover indicate. So you've decided indeed to use the death note, mistress?"

I nod quietly. "Yes. The earth doesn't need to have such vile creatures as these evil humans that are currently roaming." I inhale opening the note. He would no longer be able to plague me. I carefully write down the name Tsugumi Nakagawa I can't make a mistake that despicable person doesn't deserve to roam the earth any further.

I sigh getting up to turn the television back on only to see if Tsugumi Nakagawa would actually fall.

The reporter came back on the screen within a few seconds. "_This just in. Tsugumi Nakagawa has just suffered a major heart attack and has been declared dead on the spot."_

My eyes go wide with amazement it works. It isn't just a typical notebook. I turn to see Gelus smiling sadly. "What is it?" I ask quietly he couldn't be a Shinigami without killing anyone, but why does he seem sad that I just killed my parents and brother's murder.

"It's just you've made your first kill with my death note. Are you alright to keep holding onto it or do you want to relinquish ownership?" Gelus asks as I turn off the television.

I sigh quietly. They were finally avenged. He would no longer be around to bother me. I had just killed Tsugumi Nakagawa, the murder.

A/N: Hey guys. I know I said I probably won't post often, but I'm in love with this, so I was probably lying about that don't kill me. Please rate and review Any tips or ideas are welcome, and I may use them but i'll give you credit for it. Thanks.


	3. Chapter 3: The Binding Contract

I closed the book and put the pen on top of it. "Gelus I would like to keep ownership of this death note. I plan on eliminating all of the criminals from this world. If you have any objections then please go ahead and tell me now before I start." I say calmly turning to face the Shinigami.

He smiled at me. "I've got no objections as to whom you kill."

I smiled looking back at the large room. I couldn't continue living here by myself. I had to find a new place to live or all of my check will wind up sucked up into this place. I sigh getting up and grabbing a black pajama set that has lace trim. I needed a shower to help me think this all through.

"Gelus I'm taking a quick shower feel free to take a look around and make yourself comfortable." I say looking at the Shinigami playing with my makeup. He would be fine as long as he stays in here and doesn't try to follow behind me.

I walk to the bathroom and lock the door, I needed my privacy now. Putting my clothes down I take a long look in the mirror. I had grown since their deaths, I couldn't change that fact for them even though I wanted to. I sigh looking back up into my eyes, my deep brown eyes.

I smiled underneath the hot water that was running over me relieving the many aches and pains that were running rampant across my skin and muscles. The main purpose of this shower was to think though so I stopped with the pleasing sensations of water. I exchanged it for cleaning myself. _Is it alright to kill humans because they harmed another? Yes. They should be punished for their actions even if they are a well-recognized idol. People shouldn't be hurting others without some harm befalling them right? Yes. Criminals shouldn't be allowed to roam the earth free. _

I sighed pulling my fingers through my tangled hair pulling out the matted mess before applying a thin layer of conditioner. _Why did my family have to die? Why did a man have to say that my family, my parents, my brother were no longer fit to walk this earth with the rest of us? _I felt tears starting to mix with the water from the shower. _Why would someone kill another human's family right in front of them? Why didn't they take my life also? Wasn't I good enough to die with my family? _"Am I doing the right thing?" I ask quietly, closing my eyes and just letting the healing effects of the shower work.

"Who is to decide who is right and whom is wrong?" I heard a voice suggest. I knew the voice, but who was it.

I opened my eyes to see Gelus standing right in front of not a drop of water on him. My eyes grew wide as I realize that he was standing in the shower with me. "What are you doing in here?" I screamed looking for something to cover myself up with.

Gelus looked at me tilting his head ever so slightly to show his disinterest with my question. "Does mistress think she did the right thing? Mistress Misa can always change her mind and relinquish ownership of the death note." He said as his eye fell on my chest.

I felt blush covering my cheeks as I realized where his eye was. "Gelus out! We'll talk about this later, but you cannot come in here with me. Showers are something that we humans use to get clean, but we do it by ourselves. Understand now?" I ask crossing my arms over my chest trying to cover my exposed breasts.

Gelus nodded averting his eye. "He understands. If it pleases mistress than I'll be waiting in the other room for her."

I nod before I realized that he couldn't see my face. "Go ahead Gelus." I said as he started out of my shower, "And one more thing, please just call me Misa."

He nods before he flies through the wall not caring that it was a solid wall. I blink, so that is how he did that in the store. He was flying.

I get out of the shower and dry myself off from top to bottom as usual and changed into my clean, dry pajamas. When I walked out Gelus was standing near my desk where the death note still sat.

"I'm sorry I walked in on you, mistr… Misa." He says with a sincere look in his eye.

I nodded walking over to him. "It's fine Gelus. I should've been more specific about it." I say giving him a smile. "I've decided to keep the death note and use it. I hope that you don't think less of me for it, but it isn't right to have deadly criminals roaming the earth free with barely slap on the wrist."

Gelus smiled slightly. "That is perfectly fine mistress Misa. Gelus isn't going to think less of you for holding onto my death note, but I do have to warn you that if you are to die I shall be the one to write your name in the death note. Causing you to die of a heart attack within minutes and you shall be caught in between Heaven and Hell for all eternity."

I nod. "I understand. Everything has a catch even something as simple as a notebook." I say facing Gelus picking up the death note. I would rid the world of all humanity with evil intentions. I would rule this world with the death note as my method of punishment.

"Humans are so interesting." Gelus laughs watching my face changing into a smile. "Always something new with you people."

I check my clock and see that taking the life of my family's murder took a lot longer than I expected it to be. It was almost midnight and I had school in the morning. "Gelus, it's late. I'm going to bed and you should do the same." I yawn quietly.

Gelus shakes his head at my statement. "Shinigami don't need to waste time with sleep like you lazy humans." He said getting up and following me to my room anyway.

I sigh curling up into a ball underneath the covers. I had done this for ever, trying to get rid of the cold and to rid myself of the dreams that will plague my sleep. I glanced at the photo of my family one last time before I slipped into sleep's tight unrelenting grasp.

A/N: This is where I realized that I don't really control my characters anymore. They control me. I'm just the lackey giving the information out. Please R&R.


	4. Chapter 4: Takeshi's Blaming

I woke up sweating, breathless. The death of my family and Takeshi played through my head over and over. I checked my clock and sighed seeing as I hadn't even gotten an hour of sleep. This was going to be a long night.

I looked up to see Gelus standing at the foot of my bed. I didn't look to hard as I was suffering from lack of sleep. I blinked curling back into my little ball. As soon as I laid back down I had fallen asleep again.

I was sitting down in the middle of a staircase landing. I could decide whether to go up or down, but I didn't move; I wouldn't move without knowing what was there for me. I heard my mother's voice, she was singing a lullaby.

_"Deep in the meadow,  
under the willow a bed of grass, a soft green pillow  
Lay down your head,  
and close your sleepy eyes  
and when they open the sun will rise  
Here it's safe  
Here it's warm  
Here the daisy's guard you from every harm  
Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true  
Here is the place where I loved you  
Deep in the meadow,  
hidden far away a cloak of leaves,  
a moon beam ray forget your woes,  
and let your troubles lie  
And when again its morning they'll all wash away.  
Here it's safe  
Here it's warm  
Here the daisy's guard you from every harm  
Here your dreams are sweet  
and tomorrow brings them true.  
Here is the place where I love you"_ She sings quietly but growing louder.

Mom?" I whisper. She was dead I shouldn't be able to hear her voice, but yet I do.

"Misa, it is me." I hear her respond.

I look up to see my family gliding silently down the stairs. Father mother and Tomiyuki were all gliding down the stairs towards me. This can't be real. They were all dead, but yet I can still see them.

"Misa, we are real. But why are you sitting there by yourself crying? You should be up here with us." Dad says smiling down at me.

I blink at them. Why are they here? They all died last year, I had killed Tsugumi for them, but why are they here? "I'm just watching a little bird's nest here. The baby bird was left by its parents so someone has to watch over it." I lie smiling weakly towards the wall so my family can't see the pain in my eyes. "I'm crying because I'm scared for the bird. When they're left they normally don't survive."

Tomiyuki looks at me smiling. "You always did think about others."

"Misa, angel why don't you come with us? We really have missed having you around. You always brighten up the day for us." Dad said as my family stopped a couple of steps above me.

"Mimi, please don't cry it makes me sad." Tomiyuki said moving closer to me. He wiped the tears from my cheek. "Mimi you're so much prettier when you smile. Why don't you smile for us?"

I smile weakly looking at Tomiyuki. He always knew how to make me smile, but why did he have to do this now when he's been gone for a year. "Tomi, why are you smiling? Don't you know what happened to you? Do you guys know what happened?" I ask trying to control my tears without much luck.

"Misa what are you talking about? Nothing has happened. You haven't been home lately and we got worried. So we started to look for you, but we haven't had much luck until now." Mom said smiling weakly. "You were the one to leave us. We never left home."

I forced myself to keep quiet, about their deaths. "I'm sorry I was at college. I'll visit more often from now on." I said smiling. My ears bolted up, I thought I heard a noise coming up the steps. "Who's there to haunt me now?"

Takeshi was slowly walking into view. "Misa when did you get up here? I thought I was all alone up here. And your family is here too?" He says smiling up at me allowing me to see all of his teeth.

Of course he had to show up here. I didn't beat myself up enough over my family. "I just got here. I'm visiting from college. They just came down to see what was taking me so long to visit." I said still smiling weakly.

Tomi looked up at me. "Mimi why does Takeshi look so sad, like he hasn't seen you in a very long time?"

Why were they all so oblivious to the fact that they all died some time ago? "I haven't talked with Takeshi much since going away to college." I say

Takeshi looked up showing that he hadn't aged since his death. "Misa why do you look so old? You're so much older than I remember, you are a 2 or 3 years younger than I so you shouldn't look older than me."

"Mimi what's wrong?" Tomi asked me sitting down beside me.

I blink away the tears in my eyes. "I'm just happy to see you guys and Takeshi." I smile weakly. "What have you guys been up to?"

Takeshi looks at my face with one of realization. "Misa why do you lie to us? Why do you look older than us? Misa, tell me the truth what is wrong?" He asks looking into my eyes with an omniscient look.

I sigh looking away from Takeshi and my family, but Takeshi took my face in his hands and made me look at him. "Takeshi, you're not alive anymore. You haven't been for three years. My family hasn't been for a year. I'm the only one here who is. I'm sorry I didn't think that this was real till now." I whimper quietly trying to avoid everyone's gaze but failing desperately.

"Misa, why are you lying to us? What really happened to you? Why do you look older than you are? You should only be sixteen. Why do you like you're 19?" Takeshi asks looking into my eyes and making me almost melt on the spot. "Come on you don't have to lie to me."

I bite my lip holding back the tears that threatened to overwhelm me. "Takeshi, I am telling the truth, you died because you saved Tomiyuki and me from a gang that I decided to face. You saved us, but in doing so you lost your own life. I'm so sorry." I say as tears flow freely down my face. I no longer had the strength to hold back the tears.

Takeshi looked me in the eyes and realized I wasn't lying I was telling him the truth. "Misa, why?" He asked just two simple words.

Tomi looked at me and put his hand on my knee. "It's okay Mimi, I forgive you. You did what you could to protect us." He said unaware to the fact he died because I wasn't strong enough to guard him from the robber.

"Takeshi, Tomiyuki, Mom, Dad, I'm sorry I couldn't help you." I whispered looking at all of them, taking in their emotions. Mom was stunned not sure if she believes me, Dad looked disappointed like I could've done more to help them, Tomiyuki just smiled at me as if I was some idol that always had everyone's best in mind, and Takeshi had a look that hurt me the most. He looked at me as if I hadn't done anything to help him, as if he had died by my hand. His hands slid off my face and his face twisted into one of anger.

"Misa, you are the one who deserves to be down there locked away from the world. You're the one that should be gone away from your world not me." He spat looking into my eyes disgust written all over his face. "You are the one who deserves punishment not me, or your family. We've done nothing wrong, unlike you."

His words hurt like daggers, but I couldn't move I was frozen still. "Takeshi, I'm sorry. I couldn't do anything. They wouldn't let me near you, I did all that I possible could. Tomi can attest to that." I say tears streaming down my face as I look into his eyes.

"Really then why did you even go in the first place? None of this would be happening if you didn't get involved with The Yakuzathey are notorious for murdering all who oppose them." Takeshi said looking up at my family who had stayed quiet.

"Mimi, is he telling the truth? Did you kill Takeshi-san?" Tomiyuki asked looking at me with his big blue eyes looking into my brown ones.

I tried to look away from them, but I couldn't my eyes were completely locked on Tomiyuki, and Takeshi. "Tomi, I went after this group, because I wanted them to leave us alone, but I couldn't handle it. Takeshi found out about it and came to help me. When he came they were about to kill me, but because he had come I had time to escape from their clutches. After I got away from their grasp they wouldn't let me come back any closer. So I had to leave Takeshi." I explained.

Takeshi took my face with his one hand and roughly brought my face to look at his causing me to whimper in pain. "Why are you lying to them? You didn't try to come back, you were finally free of two things that plagued you." Takeshi spat in my face.

I sat very still and just let the tears stream down my face. I ignored the pain that Takeshi was causing. I would be okay with whatever he was doing, he needed to vent about his unjust death.

"Get up you filthy wench." He said pulling me to my feet and a bit more. I was dangling about a foot off of the steps. "How does it feel to be hurting? To be all alone with no one to help you?"

I grasped feebly at his hand. What little air I had was deteriorating quickly. I had only seconds before I would pass out. "S…Sorry." I choked out quietly.

Takeshi smiled evilly. "Sorry isn't good enough, Misa. I deserve something more from the all exalted Princess." He spat the word into my face before he dropped me to the ground with the last breath of air in my lungs. "I deserve payment for the pain and suffering that you've caused me."

I lie on the ground gasping quietly for breath. "Takeshi." I whispered looking at him. Why was he so angry with me? Is this how he really feels about me? "I'm sorry."

"Sorry isn't worth anything Princess." He glared. "Get up you useless excuse for a life." He looked at Tomiyuki and smiled at him. "I'm sorry about this. We'll be out of the way in a moment."

I wince forcing myself to get up from the ground that at the time was so comfortable. "Takeshi, don't do this. It's not you." I say quietly with tears streaming down my face.

Takeshi looked in my eyes and grabbed either side of my face. "You forfeited that right when you went up against The Yakuza. You knew that going up against them would cause someone their life. You're just glad that it wasn't you. You deserve to rot in hell like the scum you are." Takeshi said as I felt my feet lift off the ground again.

"Takeshi, Please." I begged feebly."

"Mimi, why are you leaving us so soon? I miss you, please don't go away again." Tomiyuki whispered gently grabbing at my pants leg.

"I'm fine Tomiyuki, just go with mom and dad okay? I've got to repay a debt." I whisper looking at Takeshi with a wince. This is what I deserve.

"Is the all-powerful Princess ready to go?" He smirked.

"As I'll ever be." I say as I suddenly drop down into a burning pit. I could feel the fire ripping my flesh from bone. I could feel the tendrils of fire tearing the covering from my skin exposing me to everything present. I try to close my eyes but fail my eyes are swollen open.

A/N: Did I just make you cry for Misa? If I did I'm sorry don't murder my nonexistent offspring. I'm sorry it's touching, I promise this won't happen a lot. I used the lyrics from Rue's lullaby from the Hunger Games. It fits. the song doesn't belong to me. Please R&R I feel more likely to post if I see people are reading it. I am willing to intertwine some ideas you guys have and will acknowledge your help for it.


	5. Chapter 5: The Shinigami have Feelings

A/N: Hey you guys. I'm so sorry that I haven't postedd anything in awhile. Don't kill me. I lost my flashdrive for a bit and with all the snow it's kind of hard to post while avoiding snowballs. I hope I didn't do to mean of a thing to Misa for you guys to stop reading.

I bolted away covered in sweat. The place where I was laying was soaking wet. Did Takeshi really blame me for his death? Did he really think I was responsible for killing him?

I wince looking at myself. I was drenched in sweat and tears. My hair was in massive knots and was sopping wet.

"Is something the matter mistress?" I hear a voice calling out to me through the darkness.

"I'm alright." I whisper not caring who was in the room with me. I was so shocked about Takeshi's appearance in my dream that it didn't matter who was watching me right now all that mattered was not having Takeshi blaming me. It wasn't my fault that he died was it? I think wiping away the tears covering my cheeks.

"Mistress, why is your face covered in water?" Gelus asks moving closer to me seeing the moisture still clinging to my face.

"It's nothing Gelus. I just had a bad dream." I whisper sitting up. I glanced at the clock to see that it read 6:30. I was running late for my photo shoot. Yoshi would be coming here any minute to yell at my tardiness.

"MISA! Where have you been?" I hear Yoshi's voice from the doorway.

"Hello to you too Yoshi." I say getting out of bed and walking over to my dresser.

"Misa you're late. You so realize that right? I'm the one that has to cover your but for not being on time. We can't lose this contract with Hikarizawa. They can get you blacklisted." Yoshi says picking up the shirt I just tossed on the bed. "You don't plan on wearing this do you?"

I sigh looking at the skirt I had just picked up. "I was thinking about it." I say quietly taking the shirt out of her hands and walking into the bathroom Gelus at my heels.

"Why do you let her treat you like that?" He asks me as I start to change.

"She's the only thing that is somewhat constant in my life. My family was murdered except for my sister who has been living in the United States for 2 years now. She doesn't even know about our family's death. I need someone here that I can trust, and Yoshi is one of the few people that I trust." I pull my red shirt over my exposed stomach before looking at Gelus. "You can't understand you don't have proper feelings like humans."

Gelus just looks at me with that sad look one that a dog would give you as you leave for the day. "You're right Shinigami don't have the same feelings as humans do, but we do still have feelings." He said looking at me. "I'll go wait in the other room. That girl won't be able to see me so I can come and go as I please."

"Gelus…" I whisper looking at the place where the Shinigami had been just moments before. I had to make it right with him or this would be a long time. But right now I had to appease the human banging at my door. I pulled on a skirt and a pair of thigh high black and white striped socks. Not my best work, but given the time restraints it would have to do.

"You couldn't possibly take any longer." Yoshi said as soon as I was out of the bathroom. I hadn't even put on shoes yet, when she grabbed my hand and started pulling me towards the car just outside the front door. I snatched a pair of shoes from the floor before Yoshi had drug me outside into the sun. I didn't realize how much I had slept in, I was really late this time. Yoshi would be attacking me for this as soon as I was in the car,

"What were you thinking? You could lose not only this contract but many others. Not only that but what am I supposed to tell Tomoya Okazzaki? He will not be happy about this Misa. You can't make this a habit. You'll lose all of the jobs that I've been lining up for you." Yoshi yells at me as we take off for my shoot.

"I'm sorry Yoshi-san. I lost track of the time last night. I couldn't get to sleep till late." I bumble trying to ignore Gelus behind me laughing.

"You didn't even try to sleep till it was late." Gelus laughed in my ear. Yoshi didn't even bat an eye at his words. Did she hear him and just ignored him?

"I thought we went over this Misa. You need to be in bed asleep by 10:30, or you'll be late." She sighed letting me off the hook.

I pulled my black boots on over the white and black striped stockings that I almost always wore. "I'm sorry. It won't happen again."

Yoshi stayed quiet for the rest of the ride. While I had to sit there listening to Gelus's commentary about the landscape. I wanted him to shut up, but with Yoshi her I couldn't tell him anything. What would she think if I started talking to someone who wasn't there? Would she want to see him? No. I can't let others know of the death note. They won't know how to use it causing fear in the hearts of many. The government would demand it's destruction, but I can't let it be destroyed, I can do so much good with the death note.

"Misa Amane! I'm so glad you could make it here." Tomoya Okazzaki yelled with excitement at the sight of me.

"I'm so sorry we are late. Misa had a bit of trouble getting to sleep last night." Yoshi lied with a smile.

"It happens sometimes. All that matters is she's here and ready for the shoot. Go ahead Misa the crew is waiting for you in the back. They know what to do." Tomoya smiles at me as a girl walks behind me and takes me off to the back room.

"Here change into this Miss Amane." The girl said pushing me into a small room. "Don't take to long or this won't be happening again."

I sigh changing into what the lady said with a quickness. I didn't need to get yelled at by Yoshi again. "Gelus, you can't talk to me when I'm in public. It will look strange if I start talking to someone who doesn't exist to everyone else."

"Gelus won't the last thing he wants to do is get Misa into trouble." He said looking over me in the slightly revealing clothes. A slight purple tint came to his blue cheeks.

I walk out to be greeted by the same girl whisking me off to the studio. I didn't realize how monotonous this all was.

A/N: So I was kinda stuck as what to do with this chapter so it isn't my best work.


	6. Chapter 6: Tell me your Story

"Another great day of shooting Misa." Yoshi yells from the car as I walk inside. I sigh closing the door with a sigh.

"I'm sorry about before we left. I didn't mean to offend you." I said pulling out an apple that I had put in my bag from the shoot. "Here peace offering."

Gelus took the apple out of my hand and ate it core and all. "It is fine Gelus forgives you. I shouldn't have brought up the subject." He says smiling and moving away from the door.

I smile at him and pull up the news reports on my laptop. 10 new criminals since this morning. All ripe for the picking, but who to start with. I opened up my top desk drawer and removed the death note from it being careful not to let it be seen by the window. I started reading the information that the police had posted for the public. When I saw that a murderer had been let free because the courts didn't have enough evidence to prove his guilt.

I smile slightly pulling out a pen from one of my drawers. With a quivering hand I slowly wrote down his name making sure that he would die. I didn't stop there though, I kept going until all but one of those criminals were dead. The last one had a scar on his face over his right eye. His crime was not one of importance, all he did was crash through a burning build to save a little girl. That is no reason to kill the man, but yet the courts decided to jail him for the maximum penalty. It sickened me that someone that went out of his way putting his own life in danger was jailed. He would not be touched by the death note. I made a note to keep his face and name in mind to keep him from harm. Laxus Dreyar.

I put the pen down on top of the death note and turned to face Gelus. "Did you forget to tell me anything about this notebook?"

Gelus gave me a slight smile. "Shinigami don't have to tell you humans anything about our death notes. Be glad I gave you the information on the front cover. If it becomes important to tell you anything else I'll tell you to keep things interesting."

I sighed at Gelus. "Fine, but if I'm caught in a bind you better do everything you can to help me out of it."

Gelus laughs at my statement. "What you don't trust me?" He joked looking over my shoulder at the names I had just added to his notebook. "Why are their only nine names and not ten? There are ten named criminals but only nine written by your hand. Why?"

I gave him a slight smile. "The last criminal didn't do anything serious enough to cause me to judge the poor soul. If it was a larger crime than I would've done to him like I did the others." I took out my book and started to do the homework that I had been putting off, but left the television on to know what was happening to the criminals I had judged.

Sure enough the police were starting to note their deaths. Who knew they could be quick with their work? They wouldn't be able to locate me, though. I was being too careful to allow them to hurt me through the criminal's deaths. I just need to find a good place to hide the death note while I'm not here. That shouldn't be too hard though right, every girl needs a diary. I can just act innocent if they find it with the names of criminals in it. I looked at the design of my desk. There was just enough room for me to attach the notebook to the top of the inside of the smallest drawer. No one would suspect to have me hiding it there. Besides no one should be in here either way.

I stand up closing the drawer with my hip. I started to feel the effects on me because of my lack of sleep. "Gelus, can Shinigami fall in love?" I ask laying down on the couch closing my eyes. I didn't care about much right now I needed to get Gelus to like me again. I still felt guilt for hurting Gelus earlier today. I needed to make it up to him somehow or I would be beating myself up inside till I had.

Gelus looked down at me with a slight smile adorning his face. "Yes, but love can kill us. When Shinigami fall in love with a human they can only see them until the human dies. If they kill the person supposed to hurt them then that Shinigami would die leaving the years that were left of the Shinigami would be added to the humans." Gelus smiled slightly like he knew someone that had done this before. Like he had loved someone and lost them to a human encounter.

"Gelus did you lose another Shinigami like this before?" I asked smiling up at him, innocently.

Gelus looked away and went to the window. "I had started to fall in love with this Shinigami, but she isn't careful and would lose her life for the simplest of things." He said covering his eye.

"I'm sorry I asked." I whispered quietly this was obviously hurting him. I didn't expect this to happen. I only wanted to help him feel better. It wasn't apparently, it was only making it worse. "You don't have to continue. I'm sorry I brought up bad feelings from your past. You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to."

He smiled weakly at me. "No you deserve to know why I'm so careful. I'll tell you why if you still want to know. Just be forewarned. Once you learn something you can't stop it from changing your life."

I look at him and return his smile. "If you don't mind telling me." I whispered hoping that he would so that I could know my boundaries.

He nodded. "If you say you'd like to know." He looked away from the window and back at me for a moment. "In the Shinigami realm their isn't much to do, but gamble or kill. I can't stand mindlessly killing those that don't deserve it, so I don't kill unless I have to. After a while I got annoyed with the monotony all of that and started keeping an eye on this female Shinigami. Her name is Rem, was. Her name was Rem.  
She wasn't careful about what happened to her or her death note. This led to her being murdered. She dropped it by accident one day and started following this boy that couldn't handle the immense magnitude of owning a death note. He relinquished ownership but not before Rem gained an attachment to him. After he gave up the notebook she kept an eye on him. She never knew I existed then. I kept quiet. Then one day when the boy was supposed to die she saved him causing herself to dissipate into a pile of dust. I vowed that I would never let that happen to someone else that I cared about."

I smile at him. "I'm sorry for your loss. I wish I could help you with Rem, but alas it seems like she is no longer along the liv…err dead." I stumble on my own words trying to be helpful.

"It's fine Mistress Misa. You couldn't have done anything about it any way. It's been to long since she's been gone." He said looking out of the window again. Why is he so sad about it? He really did love her. He had to have to be this distraught over losing her.

"Gelus, I hope that you can figure something out." I say pulling my feet towards my chest. "I'm sorry, but I need to get sleep before Yoshi kills me." I chuckle closing my eyes.

I hear Gelus say quietly. "Stay safe Misa. I don't want to lose you like I have Rem.' I heard this before I slipped off into a dreamless sleep.

A/N: Sorry guys for the long wait, I was doing a slight experiment to see if anyone is reading this. I don't like writing a story that no one is going to read. So could you guys be really really nice and post a reveiw everyso often it doesn't have to be long, just something as simple as I hate you for doing that to Misa. If you would be nice enough to do that for me, I'd be grateful and I'm more likely to post chapters often. Let's not take L's cake.


End file.
